


Blind Date

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural)/Female Reader, Castiel Fluff, Castiel x Reader Fluff, F/M, castiel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader agrees to go on a blind date, and doesn't expect who she meets.





	Blind Date

You adjusted your blouse as you stared into the mirror. “Not another blind date,” you mumbled. This was the fourth one this month and, frankly, you weren’t expecting much.  
Against your best judgment, you had left your matchmaking to your two best friends, the Winchester brothers. Of course, with your lifestyle, you couldn’t date just any ol’ guy off the street. You needed a hunter.  
The idea was great in theory. But, over the last few weeks, you contemplated a single life… on a mountain… miles from anyone.  
You told the boys that this was their last chance to get it right. Period. Then, it was life on a mountain for you. You slipped on a comfy pair of navy blue flats and headed for the door.  
As you pulled up to the Golf Land, you sighed. The last time you went mini golfing was long before you met Sam and Dean, at least seven years ago. Not that you were afraid of making a fool of yourself. But, there was nothing wrong with a simple dinner out.  
You turned off your engine and leapt out of the car, forcing a smile across your face. Then, adjusting yourself one last time, you headed towards the front door.  
You stopped dead in your tracks as you gasped. No. Freakin’. Way. A familiar form leaned against the wall just beside the entrance door. Gorgeous blue eyes shined against a contrasting orange and gray plaid dress shirt. Toned, muscular thighs, ones usually hidden under baggy dress pants, were clad in form fitting denim jeans. Your heart fluttered as your stomach swirled.  
The boys were so dead.  
You approached your date, trying your hardest to hide your giddiness. Your Y/E/C eyes met his as you stopped a few inches in front of him, your arms crossed firmly over your chest. “So you’re my date? This has to be a joke, Cas.”  
Castiel shyly peered up at you before adjusting his shirt. Your gaze flicked down to his neckline. His first few buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing the scrumptious skin of his upper chest. Surely Dean’s intervention. When your eyes met his eyes, Cas frowned. “If this isn’t what you want, you don’t have to stay.” His voice was low and defeated.  
Your heart ached as his words. Shaking your head, you offered a sweet smile. “No Cas, it’s just… unexpected.” You lightened your voice, trying to ease his obvious concern. “Let’s just get this done with.” You winced at your harshness as you watched Cas lower his head. You took his hand in yours and gave it a light squeeze. “And let’s have some fun.” Cas smiled and nodded as he led you into the castle-shaped building.  
After collecting your clubs and golf balls, you led the angel onto the gold course. His blue eyes studied the small mazes and dancing windmills. “I understand the objective of the game is to knock the ball into the hole with the fewest tries, but what is the purpose of the props?” Cas tilted his head at the first obstacle, a rotating pendulum.  
You smiled as you took your stance at the tee, gently placing your ball on small divot in the ground. “It’s all part of the game. Each hole poses a challenge. Watch me first.” You positioned yourself just right, wiggling your hips slightly as you readied your stance. Then, your putter hit the ball perfectly. Your lime green golf ball whizzed right past the pendulum, missing it be a fraction of an inch. Then, the ball slowed, just inches from the hole. You smiled proudly as you turned to Cas. “Your turn.”  
Cas sighed as he approached the tee, placing his orange golf ball onto the divot. He gripped the putter tightly, locking his elbows before he swung… completely missing the ball. His eyes widened as he gazed up at you.  
You laughed as you approached the angel. “Here,” you grasped his arm with both hands. “Loosen up. This is golf, not a battlefield. If you swing too hard, you’ll overshoot.”  
Cas blushed as he turned to you, your hands still lightly gripping his arm. “Can you help me?” His voice was soft, his words innocent. You couldn’t help but smile at them.  
You adjusted his hands on the putter, your hands lingering on his a tad bit longer than necessary. Then, you stood across from him, slowly moving his arms through a few practice swings. “Good, just like that.” You smiled up at those intense blue eyes before taking a few steps back. Cas nodded and took one more swing. He hit the ball a little harder than he needed to, sending it speeding past the pendulum and your ball, hitting the small wall at the far end.  
Cas lowered his head in defeat. “Too hard.” He shrugged as he made his way to his golf ball.  
You laughed as you followed him. “It’s okay, you have seventeen more tries!” You playfully nudged Cas as you made your way past the pendulum.  
The next few tried ended in a similar way. As Cas and you approached the eleventh hole, you both froze. A large clown smiled creepily down at the two of you as you examined the rest of the props. Small, squared pits littered the fake grass, leading to the hole at the end. Your eyes widened at the clown statue let out a creepy, cackling laugh.  
“Nope,” you muttered as you took a few steps back. You gripped your golf club, lifting it up in defense.  
Cas gently placed a hand on your shoulder, instantly sending a soothing wave through your muscles. “It’s just a plastic statue, Y/N. I’m right here.” You had known the angel for over a year now, and you had always known he would protect you if you needed it. You turned to him and nodded, trusting him.  
You quickly took your place at the tee and tapped the ball, sending it between the oddly shaped ditches, and straight into the hole. “Yes!” You jumped up and down, celebrating your third hole-in-one of the night.  
Cas smiled, silently cheering you on. However, his smile faded as he watched his ball roll right past the hole, stopping a few feet away. Cas simply looked down at his feet as he shuffled over to his golf ball.  
The rest of his tries ended in a similar fashion. You watched the handsome angel slowly deflate as you neared the end. As the two of you walked over to the last hole, you explained that this hole took the ball, ending the game. You lined yourself up in your usual pose as you readied yourself. Then, you putted the ball towards the hole. You smiled as you watched the ball go straight into the hole before turning to Cas. This hole was the typical last hole, a windmill with a small opening at the base. The arms of the windmill spun slowly, blocking the hole every few seconds, threatening to deflect any ball that tried to pass.  
Cas took his stance at the tee and let out a deep sigh. He studied the rotation of the windmill before tapping the ball. You both watched at the ball traveled up the slightly inclined track and straight into the hole. Blinking in disbelief, you turned to Cas. A wide grin spread across his lips as he turned back towards you.  
“Great job, Cas!” you exclaimed as you rushed over to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. He obviously wasn’t prepared for the gesture, immediately tensing at your touch. You peered up, your eyes locking on his. Your skin prickled as you watched his gaze flick down to your lips before meeting yours again.  
Cas quickly wrapped his arms around you as he leaned down, pressing his lips to yours. His lips were warm and lightly chapped, but they felt like Heaven as they glided against yours. After a few moments, he broke away, his hooded gaze meeting yours again.  
“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Cas whispered as he loosened his grip on you.  
You nodded in response. “Me too.”  
“So, what next?” Cas asked innocently as he pulled away.  
You peered over your shoulder at the large, stone-decorated building. Your eyes froze on the pink sign blinking just above the wooden double doors.  
Arcade.  
You turned to Cas and grabbed his hand. “C’mon. I want to show you a game I haven’t played since high school.”  
Cas tilted his head in apprehension. The angel studied the sign behind you before asking, “game? What game?”  
You grinned as you slowly led him to the doors. “It’s called Dance Dance Revolution.”


End file.
